minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 36
Ender Dragon Mania! 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we are here with Episode 36 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''I GOT to admit, I got a lot of things going on! I'm glad the series isn't dead! People are still suggesting kickbutt dares! '''Jesse: '*rubs butt* Emphasis on kickbutt... 'OOTCB: '''Oh yeah, forgot to mention: I beat up Jesse for saying Papyrus was lame. But then I realized in the MC:ST series, he IS Papyrus, so he technically called HIMSELF lame, so I let him keep his fingers. '''Jesse: '''O_O Y-You were gonna remove my fingers? '''Nick: '''We should probably get to the dares before this show rating moves from E to R in a fraction of a second. So, Youtubegirl requests that everyone juggles chainsaws. '''Nikki: '*fist-pumps* YES! A AoD show favorite! Chainsaws! 'Lukas: '''Um, what exactly ARE AoD show favorites? '''Nikki: '''Oh, the usual: trapdoors, torture, command block creations were recently added... '''Shipper: '''And of course, chainsaws! '''Harper: '''Yes, we've established everyone on this dumb show likes mechanical gardening tools of doom. Can we get this over with? '''OOTCB: '''Okay. '''Harper: '''Wait...really? No threats, no extra tortue, no nothing? '''OOTCB: '''Nope. *aside* None that you know of... '''Nick: '''But before we start, we have a guest star for the first time in a very long time! Welcome one of our newest Wikiers, EnderDragonCrystal! '''EDC: '''YES! I'm on the show! This is gonna be awesome! '''Nikki: '''Cool! Dragon sister! *transforms into golden Ender Dragon form* Up top! '''EDC & Nikki: '*wing-5* Dare #122 'Order 2.0, Episode 8 Cast, Harper & Classic Order: '*juggling chainsaws* We have no idea how we're survivng this! 'OOTCB: '''Revenge time. Hey, Harper! Catch! *throws flaming torch* '''Harper: '*juggles torch* Ooh! Ooh! OOH! Hot! 'OOTCB: '*throws command block knife* 'Harper: '*juggles knife* Ow! Ow! OW! Sharp! 'OOTCB: '*throws Winslow* 'Harper: '*juggles WInslow* Yah! Yah! YAH! Annoying! 'Cassie Rose: '*bursts through studio door* WHO KIDNAPPED MY CAT?! 'Hosts: '*point at Harper* 'Cassie: '*pulls down White Pumpkin mask* Prepare for your DEATH! *charge-tackles Harper* 'Harper: '''AHHHHHH! *drops all that she's juggling* '''Cassie: '*is about to strike Harper when chainsaw falls onto mask, torch sets her on fire, and knife pierces her butt* EEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOW! *falls down* 'Harper: '''HAH! Better think twice before taking on a TRUE Old Builde--*WInslow lands on Harper's head* AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *runs around screaming* '''Winslow: '''REYOW! '''Nikki: '''Yeah, yeah, because ALL true Old Builders have ailurophobia. (Fear of cats, to all the illiterate Wikiers). '''Nick: '''Nikki! Be polite! '''Nikki: '''Hell no! Politeness is for the weak! '''EDC: '''Yeah, it is! '''Nick: '''What?! '''EDC: '*whispers* I'm just being polite... 'Nick: '*facepalm* 'Shipper: '''Lol! So, the next one is from you, isn't it, EDC? You wanted the darables to take you on? '''EDC: '''Oh, yeah! I'd like to see them beat ME! But...Harper can sit this one out if she wants. Looks like she's already got her hands full with Winslow. '''Harper: '*lying facedown on the floor* 'Winslow: '*scratching Harper repeatedly* Dare #123 'Order 2.0, Episode 8 Cast, & Classic Order: '*dressed in armor, facing EDC* 'EDC: '''Fear me, darables! *roars* '''Episode 8 Cast: '*bails* 'EDC: '*freezes them in ender crystals* 'Classic Order: '*charges EDC* YOLO! 'EDC: '*breathes fire* 'Classic Order: '*running away* OH NO! 'Axel: '*raises sword* C'mon now, brothers! No one lives forever! Especially on this damn show! 'Order 2.0: '*charge* YAAAAAAAAH! 'OOTCB: '...I think we all know what's coming next. 'Shipper: '''Yup. Nikki, protect Nick's sanity. '''Nikki: '*covers Nick's eyes* 'Nick: '''What? No! C'mon, I can handle blood and guts! Get off! '''Nikki: '''Says the secret brony fan who lets Season 7 and "Flurry Heart" take over his life. '''Nick: '''Hey, this is NOT about Flurry! '''OOTCB: '''Next up are some questions, which we'll ask to Lukas first! So, Blondie, Lottie wants to know if you always had your sights on Jenny. Or did you like someone else before her? Question #32 '''Lukas: '*scraped up* Well, if you're a dedicated AoD: w/ Shipper fan, then you should know in Episode 6 that I used to like Petra before Jenny came along. But even I ''had to accept that Jesse was the true guy for her. Lucky Jenny came along, though. And no, I never stared at Jesse ever! I'm not gay! '''EDC: '''Awwwww...I was gonna eat you for saying you liked Petra, but then you admitted that you accepted that she was Jesse's, so I guess I get to let you live! '''Lukas: '''O.O; '''Shipper: '''Kay, another question for Jesse himself: Pece asks what your life would be like if you were in another video game. Question #33 '''Jesse: '*also scraped up* Probably a little more violent, since not a lot of games out there are kid-friendly. For example, there's this app game called "Plants vs. Zombies," which is SEEMINGLY a kid's game, but the zombies they use are the stuff of Satan! Seriously, they make Minecraft zombies look like dolls! 'OOTCB: '*snickers* Jesse's afraid of an app game. 'Jesse: '''I am not! I'm just saying that they're creepy. '''EDC: '"Plants vs. Zombies" zombies? You mean ones like...THIS?! *shows him a football zombie standee* 'Jesse: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *whacks standee w/ sword repeatedly* '''EDC: '''Awwwww... :( '''Shipper: '''Aw, HELL NAW! You did NOT just make my guest star unhappy! Come at me, bro! *grabs his leg and drags him away* '''Jesse: '''GAH! Petra, help me! '''Petra: '*playing cards w/ Gabriel* Hmmm? Did you say something, Jesse? Aw, c'mon, Gabe! Lemme fold one more time! 'Jesse: '*facepalm* End of Questions and Dares 'Shipper: '''Well, that was fun. '''OOTCB: '''What was? The beating up of Jesse or the show? '''Shipper: '''Both. '''Jesse: '*stuffed in chest* Hello? Can I come out now? '''Shipper: '''NO! But anyways, that's our show, everyone! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! And thank you, EDC, for guest starring! '''EDC: '''Thank YOU for letting me in on the fun! This was awesome! You have NO idea how lucky you are, OOTCB! '''OOTCB: '''Actually, I think I do. *fist-bumps Shipper* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts